You're different
by Nijhia
Summary: Eileen follows Tom into the Chamber of secrets.


Eileen was coming back from her classes, walking by herself and sighed as she finally entered a dark corridor. While she walked, she saw a quick, dark figure past by her. The figure made her jump and curiosity stuck it's ugly head in, she needed to find out what was going on. Easily, she raced down the corridor after the figure and watch it go into the girl's prefect bathroom. Eileen had to slow her steps, she didn't want to get caught by this person as she slipped into the bathroom and notice a dark haired boy speaking in tongues.

What? What was this?

The black haired, sullen faced girl frowned with worry when she thought of this boy lashing out at her. Instead of making her presence known, she followed him quietly into the dark depths and giving him enough room not to suspect her at all. The sneaking around ended when a large door opened and the boy slipped it, leaving it open for now and sitting down on the ground, reading and doing somethings she couldn't quite see. Peering even more so, she saw him reveal a large wound along his forearm and she gasped as he cut into himself a little more.

"...Don't! " Eileen called.

The boy turned. It was the perfect, beautiful Head Boy; Tom Riddle. His face was scowled and he jerked his arm back,"How'd you get down here, you aren't a parseltongue." Tom pushed against the ground and approached Eileen, he grabbed her by the bicep, his wand pressing against her cheek,"Nobody will miss you, so explain yourself.." He growled, offended that he'd been exposed.

"I..I was just curious, Tom. I just wanted to see what you were doing, I couldn't let you hurt yourse-" Tom interjected.

"It's none of your business, you shouldn't be here. This is my business and I wasn't finished." Tom pushed the wand further into her cheek, enough to make her writhe a little. "What if I am interested?" Eileen said as meekly as possible, using her one hand to touch his wrist and pull down the wand. Tom contemplated a moment, cocking his eyebrow at her,"Can you keep a secret and never tell?" Tom held a stern face, waiting for her to speak before he stopped being kind of mean to her.

"Yes, I'll never tell." Eileen felt him finally release her, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to where he was sitting with all his books about Dark magic and Horcruxes. She looked over some of it and looked back to him, rubbing her bicep from where he grabbed,"This is really dark stuff, you could get really hurt..." She frowned. This made Tom snort out a breath of frustration through his nostrils,"Does that matter? If I can do this, just imagine what I can achieve." Tom's eyes widened, like a excited beast towards Eileen.

Eileen cleared her throat," What if I care?"

"What if you do? I'll be careful." He retorted.

"You're lying." She crossed her arms, kind of agitaited.

"What difference does it make, Prince? I make all the precautions I can." Eileen just couldn't believe or accept that the model student wanted to hurt himself. She was adamant and couldn't just sit by and let it happen. "Precautions never mean that something can't happen unexpectantly, what if you kill yourself? What if you do something to your mind on accident? You think I can willing leave you here to your devices, knowing you could injure yourself and nobody would be here to help you?" Eileen snapped, snorted out a breath from her nose like an angry animal.

"I have to prove myself, I'm greater than everyone and I have to show it. You only have one chance to be great, Prince." Tom said, gesturing to his books.

"You've more than pro-" Tom interjected again,"- NO! I haven't! I still have to go back to that bloody.." He turned away, ignoring her partially and reading through some of his material. Eileen bent down on her knees beside him, hands placed on her thighs. "Bloody what?" She winced, she hated hearing all the yelling.

"Orphanage." Tom mumbled. "I hate it," he growled.

Eileen gave a softened smile,"How about I come visit you? I know I'm not one of your closest mates but maybe we could be?" Eileen looked uncomfortable, she believed she was blowing her chance at a friendship to begin with.

"No." Tom decided, but softened his face when he noticed that she was frowning,"I don't want mix this place and that. I belong here, not there."

"Oh, well, maybe you could come visit me?" Eileen tried again, but was denied,"No, I don't have really any freedom there. I can't just gallivant off to your home, that's not how Muggles work."

Eileen's feelings were hurt that he kept side-stepping her. "Fine, I tried to be your friend but you want to be all alone," She frowned,"I understand completely."

A heave of frustration passed through his mouth,"That's not it, Prince. I can only trust myself and can keep tabs on myself. I can't keep tabs on everyone." Eileen was clearly saddened that he wanted nothing to do with her, the sullen look having never left her pale face,"Fine, I'll..just go. But, if you need me, you know where you can find me." She began to spin around and walk in the direction away from him.

"Come here." Tom said, turning to her and holding out his hand.

Was this smart, going back to him? Eileen would never know until she walked back. After approaching him, her hand slipped into his and he suddenly pulled her into an embrace. The shock was enough to kill Eileen, her heart was pounding fast in the seconds that went by where nothing was said. The moment was intense for the both of them, she never received an open embrace and he never gave one. She finally caved and wrapped her arms around him, her heart leaning against his chest, flattening her ear against the spot where she could hear the sound of his heart beat. "You should be careful." Tom said lowly.

"But why?" Eileen said in a similar tone, refusing to remove her arms from Tom's slim waist.

"Because, you are in Slytherin. It's a rough house, I've seen how they've treated you in the Common Room. I'm not blind, Prince. Don't worry, none of them like me anyways."

"That's only because their ignorant, but I like you." She retorted. Tom kept up with her, he different for the moment,like she was really listening to him instead of just nodding away like a bobble-head,"You're different...smarter, more intelligent. You see beyond the boundaries that I'm judged by."

"Because, you are different." She stated in a matter of fact way. "Even though I bear a Muggle last name?" Tom made a stern face and lightened a little when Eileen made a silent nod. He looked deep into her eyes, making a unsure look on his face as his hands finally released her,"You should go." Again, he was icy, his voice held no warmth.

"Fine," she said,"But Tom?" He snorted, turning around to look at Eileen. "What, Prince?"

"Be careful." Eileen gave him a wave and sprinted in the direction of where she came in at.


End file.
